Dragonball Y
by Lazer355
Summary: A hundred years. That is how long it has been since the defeat of the pinnacle of hate and malice, the mighty Majin Buu. Since then planet Earth has entered a time of peace, but peace cannot last forever and the warriors that defended the world have faded away. Only their legacy remains, but will they be able to defend the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Part of the concept of this came from Dragonball Yokai, which has been takin down, but that story was inspired by Unsealed Vampire by Lord of the Land of Fire. I don't own Rosario+Vampire or DB/DBZ. I will not be taking Super into this, for the sole fact that I really haven't watched the anime or read the manga yet.**

"Kamahamaha" Speech

'Kamahamaha' Thought

 **"Kamahamaha" Inner demon speech**

 **'Kamahamaha' Inner demon thought**

A hundred years. That is how long it has been since the defeat of the pinnacle of hate and malice, the mighty Majin Buu. Since then planet Earth has entered a time of peace, but peace cannot last forever and the warriors that defended the world have faded away. Only their legacy remains, but will they be able to defend the world?

"So how did your day go?" Kyoko Anon asked as she walked with her cousin and his friend. Kyoko was a young woman that had short black hair that had silver hair clips, fair skin, a slender build as well as an attractive face and teal-colored eyes. She was a little above average height, standing a 5ft 7in tall and was wearing a bright red jacket that was unzipped with a white undershirt as well as a denim skirt and brown boots.

Her younger cousin, Tsukune, laughed lightly, "It was ok, Kyo." He replied, "Sora managed to stay out of trouble, so that's good." Tsukune was your run of the mill teenage boy. He had black hair, fair skin, slightly athletic build and brown eye He was about 5ft 5in tall. He was wearing a boy's middle school uniform.

"Just means I didn't find any one that was deserving a beat down." Sora said off handedly as he held both his hands behind his head. He had a lean body that held almost no trace body fat on it. His head was topped with spiky shoulder length black hair and he had dark blue eyes. His skin was a light tan color and he had a jagged scar that started at the left side of his forehead and went over his eye and ended just above his lip. He was about an inch taller than Tsukune and dressed in the standard black school uniform of middle school. It appeared that he had a brown belt instead of the normal black one. His face had sullen expression on his face.

The three were walking along the curb after Kyoko had picked Tsukune up from school after a request from his parents. The older teen laughed as she looked over her shoulder and looked at Sora, "I'm surprised that haven't locked a yakuza like you away yet."

The spiky haired teen gave a mock hurt expression, "Kyoko, I'm wounded by your words!" He exclaimed, "All the scum that I beat down are nothing more than punks that didn't understand the pecking order."

Tsukune shook his head at the two, when he had first introduced them Kyoko was adamant that Sora was nothing but trouble as he had a tendency to get into fights. For three months she tried to find any proof that he had a connection to the yakuza gangs. She eventually got herself into trouble when she came upon a meeting between two real yakuza gangs. The only reason she had gotten hurt was because Sora had been keeping an eye on her and had intervened. Kyoko still had some misgivings about her cousin's friend, but she had faith that he wouldn't hurt someone that was innocent.

"So, how did your exams go?" Kyoko asked.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head lightly, "I think I did ok," he replied as a grateful smile formed on his lips, "if you hadn't drilled me through those studies I'm sure I wouldn't have done half as well as I did."

The teal eyes teen smiled at her cousin, "I'm glad you did well, Tuski." She said as a light blush formed on her cheeks from Tsukune's complements before she turned towards Sora, "How about you, Sora-san?"

A dejected sigh escaped his lips, "I think I failed all the entire exams honestly." It's not like he didn't try, he just had other things on his mind rather than studying. The spiky haired teen gave a somewhat forced grin at the two, "Hey, everything is going to be fine. I'm sure something will come up."

Tsukune sighed lightly, about a month ago Sora closest friend had up and vanished and no one was even trying to find her. He wanted to help, but he had no idea where she could have gotten plus he didn't know her all that well.

The trio stopped when they heard the sound of a person crying out in pain. In an instant Sora's expression hardened as he ran down the passageway closely followed by Tsukune and Kyoko who were calling for him to wait. Sora stopped behind a large crate and looked over it. What he saw made his blood boil.

A group of boys his age that had a boy a couple years younger than them pinned to a brick wall, "P-please," the younger boy whimpered out in fear, "that I-is all I have."

The teen that appeared to be the leader of the gang walked up to the kid. The teen had a muscled build with pale skin. His hair was cut short and he had it slicked back. He was a good head taller than either Sora or Tsukune, standing at 6ft 3in tall and he had grey eyes. He was wearing the same black uniform that the Tsukune and Sora had on; only he had the top buttons of his black jacket undone. He was holding a wad of cash in his left hand as he thumbed the bills with the other.

"Well, I would be inclined to let you go," he began as he pocketed the money and gave a wide grin, "but that amount is only enough to cover the fee for last week." The thug reached into his jacket and pulled out a large, deadly looking knife, "If you don't want to be sent to the undertaker you best give us something that we can at least pawn off."

An incoherent gibberish spewed from the child's mouth when his gaze fell upon the blade. The gang leader's lips twitched into a twisted smirk when he saw the look of cold terror pass over his victim. He had no intentions to kill the boy, only terrorize or mildly injure so he would go ratting to the police. He pressed the knife's edge against the boy's right cheek and lightly dragged it down, slicing a thin cut into his cheek.

"What are we going to do?" Tsukune asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm going to stop them," Sora said as he clenched his fists tightly, "while I keep them busy you guys go get help."

Tsukune opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when his cousin put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, Tsuki. Sora can handle himself just fine. We would only get in the way." She whispered as she began to tug him back towards the ally's entrance. The brown eyed boy gave his friend one more glance before he followed Kyoko.

"I thought you would have learned to play nice by now, Sato-san." Sora said in an off handed manner as he stepped out from behind the crate, "I guess I'll just have to beat another lesson into. Hopefully this time it will stick."

The gang leader blinked in shock before he broke out in a fit of laughter, which was followed halfheartedly from his gang. A few of them were casting nervous glances between themselves and back at the spiky haired teen. It was one thing to bully a thirteen-year-old, but many of them had suffered more than a few bruises from Sora.

The gang leader pointed the knife at the smaller teen, "There is only one of you and seven of us; I don't think we have to worry about a lone defender." He said venom clear in his voice as he stepped forward as his expression turned into a snarl, "This is the day that I'll show you that I'm the stronger man."

The spiky haired teen dropped his school bag and cracked the joints in his hand, "You shouldn't play with knives, Sato. You never know when you might hurt yourself. He dropped into a brawler stance with his left foot a step ahead of the other and both his fists raised in front of his face. His blue eyes darted over the group of thugs. Most of them had a form of weapon in their grasps, mostly wooden bats or leap pipes.

Sato pointed a finger at him and yelled out, "Get him!"

It seemed that the gang regained some courage at their leader's confidant tone. If nothing else, Sato clearly had the ability to rally others behind his own cause. One of the bullies, a teen that had messy blond hair and green eyes, swung a heavy oak bat at Sora's head. The lone teen just ducked under the weapon and delivered a uppercut directly to the thug's chin. Blood gushed from his mouth as he sailed a few feet into the air and crashed onto a wooden crate. It was pretty clear that he wasn't getting up.

Another bully, this one having curly brown hair and black eyes, charged Sora with a broken lead pipe over his head. He swung it down in an attempt to bring the jagged edge onto his head. Sora sidestepped to the left and stepped forward as he aimed his right hand at the bully's face. The punch collided with the thug, the force of the blow sending him flying backwards as more than a few teeth were forced out of his mouth and blood issued forth from his mouth. He slammed into a few trash cans, causing them to be knocked over and their contents to be spilled out onto the ground and the unconscious bully.

Sato watched with dismay as the smaller teen rendered two of his men unconscious in less than five minutes. No, he was sure that his men could take Sora down. There were still five of them and he had no weapon. His confidence faltered as he watched the smaller teen deliver a powerful haymaker to one of his men and followed up with a gut jab that forced his crone to his knees as he coughed up his stomach's contents plus a mouth full of blood. This can't be happening, this shouldn't be happening! How does this small fucker have this kind of power?! Sato took a step back as fear began to grow inside him.

Sora grabbed hold of the bat that was swung at him by one of his assailants and tugged the weapon from him and jabbed it into his gut. The smaller teen than used the bat to render the thug unconscious before he broke the wooden bat with his knee. He tossed the broken pieces of wood to the side as he brought his fists up and advanced upon the remaining thugs. He jumped over a wooden plank that was aimed at his legs and delivered an axel kick to the bully forcing him to the ground and him getting a face full of concert. The black haired teen aimed a series of at the second to last bully as he took up his fury of blows. He finished the attack as he spun around so that he was parallel to the ally walls and aimed a powerful palm strike to his side that sent him into the wall as blood flowed from a gash above his eye and a split lip as he slump to the ground. Sora turned to face the last of the thugs, the gang leader Sato.

"W-what are you?!" The gang leader cried out as he pointed the knife at the smaller teen, his hand shaking terribly. He couldn't believe that the little fucker had actually beaten all of his men without suffering a single wound, not a god dammed one! Sweat trickled down his face as Sora approached the taller teen. Sato's left eye twitched and he yelled out as swung his blade at his advisor. Sora side stepped the slash from the knife as Sato let himself be consumed by his rage for the smaller boy. The taller teen flew into a flurry of increasingly sloppy slash as he did his level best to _kill_ the spiky haired teen.

Sato had his fun, but this was getting a bit sad. The spiky haired took hold of Sato's blade arm by the wrist as he went for a horizontally slash and gave it a hard squeeze. The thug cried out in pain as he grabbed ahold of Sora's hand with his own and began to try and pull himself free from the smaller boy. Sora narrowed his eyes at the taller boy and gave him a harder squeeze, threating to break his wrist for a second as well as making him drop his weapon before he released Sato.

The gang leader glared at Sora as he gritted his teeth, 'How?! How was this fucker so strong?!' His mind seethed as he tentatively held wrist and gritted his teeth when a sharp pain lanced up his arm and his wrist felt as if it had been shoved into a mold of molten lead, "S-so what are you going to do now?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Well, I was hoping to enjoy a nice day at home," Sora began as he put both hands into his pants pockets, "but I found a jerk that was causing a defenseless kid trouble. All that happens now is determined by what the jerk does next." The spiky haired teen tilted his head to the side and gave a small lopsided grin, "So, what's it going to be Sato-san? Give the kid back the money and everyone gets to go on their way." His glanced at the group of unconscious teens, "Well, almost everyone."

The taller teen grimaced lightly as he rubbed his wrist, "And what if I don't like are little deal?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders, "I'll just have to get the money back," he replied as he narrowed his eyes, causing the gang leader to gulp lightly at the thinly veiled threat. For a few seconds the two stood eyeing each other up before Sato pulled the wad of bills from his pocket and threw it at Sora as he took off running. The black haired teen caught the bills and turned to the kid.

He stared up at the taller boy, a look that held equal parts fear and admiration in his eyes. Sora gave a small smile at the smaller boy, "You're not hurt, are you?" He asked him as he dropped to a knee and began to check him for any bodily injuries.

He shook his head, "N-no, they just took my money." Sora smiled and patted the kid on the head as he put the money into the kid's hand.

"Go on, get out of here before the police get here."

The kid nodded and took off in a run down the alleyway. Sora watched him go before he went to where he left his schoolbag and picked it up. The teen looked around the area for a bit, examining the job he had done. None of them were in serious condition, at most a few broken bones and bruises. Sora took off in a trot to get out of here before the medics arrived.

-Time skip-

Sora opened the door to his home and gave a small sigh. It had started to rain as he made his way home and now he was drenched. Still, at least he wouldn't have to worry about those jerks causing any trouble for a while and maybe they actually learned a lesson from this, but that was more wishful thinking than anything else. Sora took off his shoes and tossed his bag onto a couch. The smell of food cooking danced upon his nose as he walked into the kitchen.

Standing in front of the stove was a pretty woman that appeared to be in her late twenties. She had brushed brown hair that dropped to her shoulder blades with bangs framing her angular face and a forelock hanging down in front of her vibrant green eyes. Her skin was colored a light mocha and she had nice curves which emphasized the swells of her large breast, slim waist and full butt. She was fairly tall at 6ft and had long sensual legs. She was dressed in a brown sweater, a pair of beige kakis, white ankle socks and a white apron. A silver rosary with an amber stone set in it and was attached to a chain that was connected to a leather bracelet that had rosary beads connected to it. The source of the fragrance was from a wok that had boneless chicken in it. The woman turned her face to the boy and smiled when she saw him.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're home, Sora-kun." She said as she gave him a warm smile.

Sora smiled back at her as he walked over to the fridge and opened it, "Thanks, Kasumi-nee-chan, frankly I'm just glad to be out of the rain." He said as he pulled out a bottle of flavored water and closed the fridge, "I had a run in with Sato and his gang."

Kasumi's face gained a worried expression on her face as she turned down the heat of the stove and stepped away from the stove, "You're not hurt, are you?" She asked him as she began to examine him closely for any injuries. A small blush formed on the teen's face as he did his level best not to stare at the woman's large breasts or allow himself to fantasize about her soft hands.

"N-no, I'm fine, Kasumi-nee-chan." He stepped back and began to grin a little sheepishly, "In fact I'm guessing that well be getting a call about me assaulting some people soon."

Kasumi groaned as she facepalmed, "You really know how to give me a headache, you know that?" she asked him before a small smile formed on her lips, "I bet you have a good reason to do that though."

Sora smiled back at her as he began to leave the kitchen, "I'll tell you about it later, besides you have something else to worry about." He said as he pointed to the stove. Kasumi blinked and looked towards where Sora was pointing and gave a cry of alarm. The chicken was starting to burn. As the woman was dealing with dinner, the teen snuck out of the kitchen and made his way to his bedroom.

It wasn't a big room, but he really didn't need that much room. He had a single person bed in the left corner that had a nightstand with an alarm clock and lamp sitting on it. Parallel from the bed was a dresser that had three drawers. He had a simple computer desk that had a rolling chair tucked in and a laptop as well as a few sketch books and notebooks sitting atop it. He closed the door behind him and started undressing. He then put on a white long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans as well as a clean pair of socks.

The teen left his room and went to the living room and sat on the couch as he took a pile of letters for him from the coffee table. Most were just junk mail and aids about credit cards, those he threw away or tore up. Only two of the letters caught his interest. The first letter was from a high school, which meant that he had gotten accepted after all. Yet even this news paled when compared to the second letter. It was from his friend. He quickly tore open the letter and pulled out a folded piece of parchment along with a silver rosary that had a ruby set in it. Sora began to read the letter, scanning it for any clue about where she went.

"Dear Sora, I'm guessing you are pretty worried about me, aren't you? I'm sorry for just up and leaving, but I had some family business that would take a while to finish so my father thought it would be best to pull from the school entirely. You're the only one or thing that I truly miss about that place, I hope to see you again someday. Sincerely, M."

Soar sighed as he put the letter down. At least he knew she was safe. The teen held the cross close to his face to examine it. The holy object looked just like the one that she wore; in fact it was her rosary! He put the rosary down and looked at the first letter. It said it was from Yokai Academy. He opened it and pulled out a pamphlet. The teen examined it for any clues about what the school was. The most he got from it was that he was to remain on campus for the entire four years, remain in human form at all times and where he was supposed to be for the bus to pick him up.

Kasumi walked it the room as she wiped her hands off on her apron, "What do have there, is it a high school acceptance form?" She asked him, her attitude perking up at the thought the Sora would be able to actually get into a high school.

The boy grinned widely at the taller woman, "Yeah, this is great news!" He exclaimed as he pushed the letter from his friend and her rosary underneath himself. Best she not know about that. Kasumi didn't get along all that well with his friend, "But it's to a place called Yokai Academy, do you know about it?"

Kasumi's face paled and her jaw dropped open a good foot, "D-did you say Y-Yokai Academy?" She asked, hoping to all the divinities that she had heard him wrong. Sora nodded, and the reaction he got from the woman confused the boy. She began to panic as she paced around the room.

"What's wrong, Kasumi-nee-chan?"

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Power levels**

 **Sora: 23**

 **Tsukune: 6**

 **Kyoko: 8**

 **Sato and his gang: 7 (each)**

 **Kasumi: 10?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part of the concept of this came from Dragonball Yokai, which has been takin down, but that story was inspired by Unsealed Vampire by Lord of the Land of Fire. I don't own Rosario+Vampire or DB/DBZ. I will not be taking Super into this, for the sole fact that I really haven't watched the anime or read the manga yet.**

"Kamahamaha" Speech

'Kamahamaha' Thought

 **"Kamahamaha" Inner demon speech**

 **'Kamahamaha' Inner demon thought**

Sora tugged at the collar of the green blazer he was wearing. He hated dress clothing, always too tight around the neck and wrists and was damaged too easily. But he didn't want to get a bad reputation at this school. That was something he was trying to leave behind. His hand came up to rest upon the silver rosary that was resting on his chest suspended by a cord of rope as a smile formed on his face as he remembered some good times. His attention was drawn from his memories by the sound of a bus pulling up to the stop. The boy grabbed his school bag and duffle bag as the bus came to a stop and the hydraulic doors hissed open.

Sitting in the driver's seat was a man dressed in the standard blue bus driver's uniform and cap. His face was covered by the shadows that his cap's brim produced. Where his eyes should have been were two pure white dots. He had a thin mustache and was puffing on a cigar. The bus driver slowly turned his head to face the spiky haired teen, causing a involuntary chill to run down his spine which only got worse when the man spoke.

"Going to Yokai Academy?" He asked in an eerily calm voice.

Sora gave a hesitant nod, not entirely sure that he was doing the right thing, "Y-yeah." The bus driver eyed the boy for a moment longer before he pointed his thumb into the interior of the bus. Sora took that as his signal and stepped aboard the bus. He raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw that he was the only one on the bus, but chalked it off thinking that he was just the first stop. He gave the bus driver a side glance, which he almost immediately regretted when the driver gave him that ominous stare and creeper grin.

Shuddering lightly, the black haired teen took a seat near the middle of the bus. As soon as he was seated the bus lurched forward and he was forced back into his seat. He hummed to himself lightly as he strummed his fingers on the window frame. For a moment he wondered if the bus was going to pick up anyone else as he saw that the bus was heading towards a tunnel.

"So, what can you tell me about Yokai Academy?" Sora asked the bus driver. Besides the fact that the enrollment acceptance, which was bizarre enough, and where to be picked up he knew next to nothing about the school.

The glowing eyed bus driver looked at the teen through the rear view mirror with what Sora assumed was an appraising look, but he could be eyeing him as if he was a mere ant that he was about to light on fire with a magnifying glass. After a long moment he spoke, "Depends, there are many things about Yokai that I can tell you" He gave a cheeky grin at the deadpanned expression that he got from the teen.

Really, he wants to play twenty questions? The black haired rolled his eyes, "How are the teachers?" He clarified.

"They fit right in at Yokai." the bus driver replied cryptically. The teen opened his mouth to continue asking questions, but was silenced when he saw a light at the end of the tunnel approaching, "You best be prepared, boy. Cause Yokai Academy is a very horrifying school!"

The boy raised an eyebrow in confusion, but played the man's attempt to scare him something that he always did to new students. Really, how bad could one school be? A few seconds later the bus was engulfed in incandescent light that left the teen momentarily blinded.

As the bus pulled to a stop the bus driver turned his head back and gave the black haired teen a creeper grin, "Here's your stop." Once the teen stepped of the bus he was greeted by a sight that seemed to have been pulled from a Dracula story.

A massive forest stretched out before them, but all the branches were bare of any fruit or vegetation and the cry of a monstrous beast could be heard every so often. Past the dead expanse of woodland was a structure that the black haired teen assumed to be the school yet it seemed more like a giant haunted mansion. Lightning cracked in sky around the building, further adding to the cryptic feel to the place. He turned his sight away from the mansion to see that the bus stop was situated on a three hundred foot cliff that overlooked a blood-red sea.

Sora opened his mouth as he turned back to the bus, but he turned just in time to catch the driver as he pulled the leaver, "Watch yourself, kid. Strange things are going to happen." He said as the doors hissed closed and the bus began to pull away. For a moment the boy wondered if had made a mistake when he didn't listen to Kasumi.

"Well, this is just dandy." The teen said in a low voice as his shoulders slumped. His face had a look of disbelief on his face as he watched the bus disappear into the tunnel. Getting back on the bus wasn't a option and he wasn't going to try and make his way through the tunnel on foot. He turned back towards the forest and started along a path that a scarecrow pointing a knurled branch along the path with a sign that said 'Yokai this way.' wrapped its neck by a cord of rope.

Eventually the teen came upon a clearing and he took a moment to take in the surrounding forest. The dead wood was thick and the occasional cry of a distant animal that caused the teen to jump lightly. This place gave him the creeps, the perfect place to be ambushed by who knows what and Sora couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, "Should get going." He muttered to himself as he quickly set out on his way towards the school grounds. If he had been a little more observant he would have noticed a pair of crimson eyes watching him.

-time skip-

"To our new first year class, welcome to Yokai Academy!" The announcer standing behind the podium exclaimed, he then went on, "As you all know, we are protected from world by an invisible and impenetrable barrier. If you follow the school rules and treat each other with respect, your years here will be happy and safe!" He then stepped off of the stage.

Sora's eye twitched when he said _human world_ , but decided to put it out of his mind as a joke played by the staff and upper classmen. The black haired boy followed his group number to a class room that had a woman with sandy blonde hair that dropped to the nape of her neck, fair skin and a nice figure. What was odd about her was that her head was topped by what seemed to be two tuffs of hair that greatly resembled cat ears. She was dressed an open white t-shirt with a yellow tank top underneath, a brown skirt that dropped to her mid-thigh, glasses and a bell wrapped around her neck.

"Hello class, I'm your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome, but you can call me Miss Nekonome." The woman said in a cheerful tone of voice, "For those of you that didn't know, Yokai Academy is a school that is built for monsters.'

Sora, whom had been propping his head up by his hands most of the teachers speech, opened his eyes when he heard the word monster, 'Wait, did she this was a school for _monsters_?' He mentally asked himself.

"Currently this planet is dominated by the human race, so in order of us monsters to survive we must learn how to coexist with them."

Sora sat up in his chair looked around at the other students to see if they were stunned by this news. To his surprise he found that none of them were at all fazed by this, 'Oh, Kami, this can't be happening. This can not be happening!'

"Which bring us to the first rule: except for special circumstances you are to remain in your human form for your stay on campus. Which brings us to the second rule: you are not allowed to reveal you monster identity to anyone else. Breaking these rules will result in either expulsion, or death. I can't remember which the punishment for which is, so be extra careful in dealing with other students, alright?"

"What boring rules." A tall boy seated a few seats away from Sora, "If we were to find a human I say we eat them, and in the case of cute girls we molest them." He had messy yellow hair that was slicked back, grey eyes, a stud lip piercing and a decently muscled build. He was dressed in a ruffled white dress shirt, beige kakis and black loafers. It seemed that the delinquent didn't take long to mess up his school uniform. He was seated a few seats away from the black haired boy. "Why would we even bother assimilating with the human world?" He asked the teacher, "We are more powerful than they are. It would be whole lot easier to just kill them until they know their place on the pecking order." He got a few murmurs of agreement from the class and a disappointed look from the teacher.

"Ah," Miss Nekonome said as she checked her student roster to see his name, "Saizo Komiya, right? We don't have to worry about humans finding their way here because the barrier around the school keeps them out, and if a human somehow managed to get to Yokai Academy they are killed before they can tell the rest of the world!" The way she said that caused the color to drain from Sora's face.

Sazio shot the black haired boy a look and licked his lips with a long tongue, "Say what you want, but I've smelled human ever since I got here."

At that moment the door slid open and a beautiful, yet chillingly calm female voice spoke, "I'm sorry, sensei, but I got lost during orientation." The panic that was filling Sora was momentarily clouded over in surprise.

'It couldn't be…' he thought as the owner of the voice walked into the room. She was a girl that was about an inch taller than Sora was. She had an alluring face and perfect pale skin. Her hair was pure silver in color and reached down to the back of her knees. She had crimson eyes that glowed, making them even more enticing than they normally were and her pupils were slits. She had an hourglass figure, consisting of e-cup breasts, wide hips and a slim waist. She was wearing the standard uniform for female students.

Sora titled his head in confusion, 'She looks similar and her voice was almost the same, but that's it. Her aura speaks of pure confidence.' He looked back down at his desk and tried to make himself seem as inconspicuous as possible.

Miss Nekonome sweated nervously at the aura the girl was giving off and looked at her roster, "You must be Moka Akashiya. I must remind you that you are to be in your human form while at Yokai Academy."

When Sora heard the name of the girl he did a double take, 'Ok, this is getting too weird.'

Moka handed the teacher a letter, "I've been given permission from the headmaster allowing me to be in my true form at all times." She said.

An unknown person spoke up from the mass of students, "Dammed vampires, always getting away with everything."

Moka's reaction was almost instantaneous, "Who said that?!" She roared, flaring her yokai out and causing the whole class and Miss Nekonome to flinch. Apparently, the person that spoke seemed to forget that one of the vampires' powers were enhanced hearing.

"Miss Akashiya, could you please take a seat?" The teacher requested half-heartedly, still shaking lightly from the effect of Moka's outburst.

Moka turned towards the teacher and bowed, "Of course, sensei." She respectfully said before she went to take a seat. She stopped when she was at Sora's desk.

Hesitantly, Sora looked up at the silver haired beauty with a nervous expression on his face. For a split second the boy saw a stunned expression on her face which was gone the moment she realized that the boy was looking at her.

"You'll follow me after class." She said in tone held no room for rebutting. Sora nodded hesitantly and Moke took the empty seat behind the boy. The black haired teen gave a silent groan as he pounded his head softly on his desk, wondering what divinity he had offended to cause him this fate. A few of the students murmured amongst themselves about Moka and Sora while the blond delinquent just gazed at Moka with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

 **Ok, finished with this chapter. Took a bit longer than I thought it was going to, but that happens sometimes doesn't it?**

 **Guest 1: Ok, I'll try to cut back on the amount of honorifics I use.**

 **Guest 2: Sorry you feel that way about it.**

 **SimpleSonicFan: Glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this one!**

 **Power Level**

 **Sora: 27**

 **Bus driver: ?**

 **Sazio (human form): 30**

 **Shizuka Nekonome (human form?): 180**

 **Moke: 1900**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Rosario+Vampire or DB/DBZ/DBGT. Please support the official release.**

"Kamehameha" Speech

'Kamehameha' Thought

 **"Kamehameha" Inner demon/demonic speech**

 **'Kamehameha' Inner demon/demonic thought**

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, but to Sora Son it sounded like the toll of the reaper's bell calling him to his death. He sat in his chair as his classmates got up and left to do whatever they wanted since it was orientation day, which meant they didn't have any other classes for them to attend to. Moka stood in front of his desk and looked down at him with a unreadable expression.

"Let's go." The silver haired vampire ordered.

The human boy didn't even try to argue with her and stood up from his seat. She stared at him for a second, as if she were searching his face for some sort of clue. When it became apparent that she couldn't find what she was looking for she turned towards the door and began to leave the room. Sora quickly followed behind her as he kept his gaze on her feet.

They made their way through the school campus and towards the surrounding forest. The boy would sometimes look up and catch a glimpse of Moka staring back at him for a second before she faced forward again, 'What have I gotten myself into?' The human thought as he shook his head. First he finds out that this is a school for monster and that humans are killed on sight and now he has to deal with a girl that has an aura that irradiates authority. If this was some game that Kami was playing him it wasn't funny. The two didn't notice a male figure watching them go as he licked his lips.

-Time skip-

Moka stopped once they arrived at a clearing that had a group of ancient tombstones at the edge of it. Sora didn't notice that the silver haired vampire stop and walked into her. The boy's eyes widened in shock and he quickly stumbled backwards and tripped on a tree root that was jutting out of the earth. He started to fall backwards as he felt his momentum shift his weight of balance. His eyes widened even further, now resembling dinner plates as he watched the vampire effortlessly pull him up by the collar of his shirt and set him down away from the tree branch.

Moka crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him, "Why are you here?" She asked him, a slight hint of worry visible in her voice, but Sora didn't notice it.

"I-I know I shouldn't be here," Sora began as he pulled a letter out from his pocket, "I was sent this acceptance form from the school. I don't even know why it was sent to me." Moka took the letter and began to read it closely. Her eyes narrowed when she couldn't find anything amiss in the letter.

"Please forgive me, Moka." He said as he bowed deeply with his hands clapped together, "If I had known what this school really was I wouldn't have come here at all." He was certain that this girl would ether report him or kill him herself. He took a gamble and glanced up to see that the vampire was looking down at him with an unreadable expression.

"To think that you would end up here," Moka said as she tossed the letter to the ground and crossed her arms over her chest, "it is a truly odd twist of fate, don't you think, Sora?" The tone in vampire's voice wasn't as cold as the human boy expected it to be, in fact he thought he caught a hint of concern in there, but played it off as a trick on his ears.

"H-how do you know my n-name?" The black-haired boy asked as he straightened himself and gulped nervously. He didn't recall telling the girl his name, could vampires read minds? A sweat drop formed on his head as he took a hesitant step backwards. He guessed that she could kill him with a flick of her wrist, but the prospect of waiting to die was unappealing.

Moka frowned lightly as she gazed at the human boy, "You mean you don't recognize me?" She asked him as she took a step backwards. Her eyes spotted the rosary the boy was wearing and realized why he didn't recognize her. A small smile formed on her lips, "That's right; you've only seen me in my human form. Without that rosary I become a powerful vampire."

Sora's eyes widened at what she said. He would admit that she was practically identical to the girl he knew in middle school. The only things that were different were her hair color, eyes and figure. His jaw dropped when understanding crept into his mind, "Y-you mean you're the Moka I knew in middle school?" He asked as he pointed a finger in shock at the vampire. The silver haired girl nodded as her smile turned into a small smirk, "Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?"

Moka's smirk vanished and was replaced by a look of worry, "I… I didn't know if you would hate me for being different, so I kept it secret." Sora's face turned into a look of disbelief at her words of him hating her just for what she is.

"Are you that dense to think I of all people would hate you for being a monster?" He asked her, not noticing the way Moka's eyes narrowed at the stupid comment. The boy let his tail uncoil from around his waist and let it hang behind him as his face took on a more somber look, "I know how it feels to be despised just for being different, so why would I act that way to anyone?"

The vampire mentally scolded herself for not realizing that Sora would know how it feels to be treat as an outcaste, by his own race no less, "Well, it doesn't matter about the past," she said as she waved her hand dismissively, "I'm just glad that I'm able to show you my true self and you aren't scared."

Sora gave a nervous laugh at what she said, in his honest opinion he was scared shitless when she let her yokai flare back in class, "Well, I don't think it would be too hard to allow me to just take the bus home, would it?" He asked her as he started to inch his way down the path that leads to the bus stop.

Moka shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sora, but I can't allow you to leave. This place is unknown to the human world and it must remain that way." She said as she approached the black-haired boy. Sora took a few hurried steps backwards and hit a tree. There were only a few inches separating them, "I don't want to see you die, so I have a proposal that could be benefit both of us."

"And what would that be, Moka?" Sora asked as he gulped nervously, he noticed that Moka's crimson eyes traveled to his neck ever so often.

"It's simple, you become my familiar."

Sora titled his head in confusion ay what the vampire said. He had a vague idea of what she meant by familiar, but he wasn't certain, "By familiar, you mean a sort of slave, right?" He asked, hoping that he was wrong in his knowledge of super natural creatures. To his dismay Moka nodded.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." She said as if it were the simplest matter in the world, "You'll become my servant, bound to me and me alone. No one will dare harm you as my… property." The last part was said in a lower tone of voice as she didn't want to cause the human to panic.

The human's monkey-like tail twitched at what Moka said. He began to rub his chin in thought, he would admit that the prospect of not having to worry about being killed, but he valued his freedom too. "Doesn't that seem a bit extreme?" Sora asked the vampire as he rubbed the back of his head while grinning sheepishly.

Moks's eyes narrowed at the human boy, "I'm not offering you this because you're a human," She said as her voice took a harder edge to it and she jabbed a finger into the boy's chest, "I need a food source and your blood smells delicious. If you were just a random human I would be more inclined to just drain you dry and leave you a husk without a second thought."

A nervous sweat broke out on Sora's face as he felt the dark aura that Moka was giving off, she was defiantly deferent then her sealed self, "I don't mean you any disrespect, but that is just a little cold, don't you think?" He asked as he raised his hands up in front of himself.

Moka scoffed lightly at the human's inability to see truth as she crossed her arms, "Very well," the vampire spoke as an idea formed in her head, "if you can survive for thirty days at Yokai, I'll let you go to leave the school. However, if you are put into a situation where you find yourself unable to continue or you're on deaths door you'll become my familiar."

"W-what!?" Sora exclaimed as he gave the vampire a shocked look, "I'm only human, how do expect me to survive if someone finds out about me?!"

"You got into fights back in middle school, the only difference is that your now here." The vampire replied as shrugged her shoulders in a casual manner.

"But those where in the defense of others _and_ they were human as well!" The human threw is his arm up in exasperation.

"Then I guess you'll just have to do is become my familiar." Moka replied as she crossed her arms.

The monkey-tailed boy groaned as he facepalmed, "No, I guess I'll just keep my head down and try and wait it out." He said as he put his hands into his pockets.

That was not what the vampire had been expecting, "You are more foolish than I thought you to be." Moka said as she scowled at the human. Part of her subconscious scolded her for even thinking of put the human boy in such danger, but she easily squashed those feelings. She was a noble vampire after all and Sora needed to be taught his place, "I see I can't make you change your mind and I won't force you to become my familiar if it means I have to hurt you, but I hope you'll see reason after dealing with the mongrel that followed us here."

Sora's eyes widened as a sweat drop rolled down his head, "You mean we were followed?" He asked as tried to keep the slight quaver of fear out of his voice. This day just keeps getting better and better.

The vampire nodded and looked towards the forest, "Yes, he has the audacity to think that he is worthy of me." She said in haughty tone, "You may strong for a human, but highly doubt you'll be able to stand up to his true form."

As the vampire finished talking, a male figure walked out of the forest. He was Sazio Komiya, the delinquent from earlier that talked about eating and violating humans, "Just what I'd expect from a vampire, you knew I was coming long before was here, didn't you?" He asked as he shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it doesn't matter, after I deal with the weakling I'll show you what a real monster can do." He grinned cheekily at the woman.

Moka scoffed at him, "The nerve that you think we are on the same level is adorable at best. You are just a mongrel, an outcaste that has no real power." She walked over to a tree and jumped up into it and sat down on a thick tree branch, "It will be an interesting show to see how long Sora can last against you."

A tic mark appeared on Sazio's forehead as growled at the vampire, "You'll be begging for mercy when I'm done with you." He then turned his attention towards Sora and licked his lips as a predatory gleam shined in his eyes, as if he were a tiger staking a lamb, "First I'm going to beat this wimp into a bloody pulp."

Sora laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Do we really have to do this?" He asked the monster.

Sazio gave a short laugh, "So you're a coward too, this is just too easy."

The human boy scowled at the taller boy. He may not openly look for a fight, but he wouldn't stand being called a coward, "Ok, if you want a fight you got one." He said as he dropped into a fighting stance clenched his fists in anticipation. Sazio growled at the human boy before he lunged forward while pulling back his left arm as his hand formed into a fist. Sora sidestepped the blow and stepped forward as he threw a haymaker into the monster's face, catching him square in the jaw. The blow forced Sazio to the side a bit as he shook his head; the shrimp was stronger than he thought.

Sora followed up the attack by slamming his shoulder into Sazio's chest, but was stopped when the monster blocked the blow. Sazio pulled the human in and slammed their heads together which in hindsight was dumb move as it forced him to release the smaller boy. As the monster held his head Sora kicked his feet out from under the taller boy and planted both of his feet square on the monster's chin as he fell. Sazio spitted a mouthful of blood as he was thrown backwards and hit a nearby tree.

"I know you can do better than that." Sora called out as he hopped from on foot to the other as he sported a lopsided smile.

The monster bared his teeth as he wiped some of the blood from his mouth, "It's going to take a lot more than that to put me down!" He seethed as he stood up and charged Sora. The smaller boy went to side stepped the charge monster, but was caught by an Sazio's stretched arm that rammed his fist right into the monkey-tailed boy's neck. The monster took a hold of Sora and pulled him into a tight head lock, "Just die you worm!"

Sora took hold of the arm around his neck and pulled with all his strength. The second he got some room he went for a large bite on Sazio's arm that caused him to let out a pained scream as he began to shake his arm franticly to dislodge the human. As he brought his arm up, the taller boy rammed a power punch into Sora's sternum with threw him off as well as making the human cough up a sickening amount of blood.

As Sora landed Sazio went for another charge. Narrowing his eyes, the human boy held his waited till the taller boy was almost on top of him. As the monster want to grab him Sora dropped to his back so he went between Sazio's legs. He pushed himself up with his hands and delivered a double kick to Sazio's jewels. The monster stumbled forward a bit before he dropped to his knees and gave a high-pitched groan as he fell forward.

Sora winced lightly as he felt a shadow pain for the monster, "You ok over there?" He called out.

The taller boy gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up, "I-I'm going to tear you limb from l-limb!" He exclaimed in a high-pitched voice as tears welled up in his eyes.

"At least you still have your spirit." The human boy sighed as he shook his head and dropped into his fighting stance. As soon as Sazio got up to his feet the monkey-tailed boy rushed forward and launched a series of powerful blows into Sazio's gut forcing him to bend over which the human boy promptly kneed him in the face.

Sora jumped back a few feet to keep some distance. Sazio slowly stood up as he held a hand over his busted nose. Blood seeped from in between his hands and it didn't look like the flow was going to stop anytime soon. "You little fucker," Sazio roared at the smaller boy, "You think you can make a fool of me!" He lunged towards the human as he pulled back his right fist before throwing it towards the human. Sora managed to block the blow with a simple x arm guard, but the punch still rattled his body. Before he could launch a counter attack, Sazio slammed his other fist into the black-haired boy's side. Sora flew a few feet to the left before he hit the ground and began to roll. He managed to get to his feet as he saw the monster charge at him again. The human noticed that he was in front of a tombstone and smirked as he formed a plan. Right when Sazio lunged towards the human with his arms outstretched to grab him, Sora rolled to the side and watched as the monster's eyes widened before he collided with the tombstone.

A cloud of dust and debris rose into the air and Sora got back a few feet so he could react if Sazio tried anything. He winced as he felt his side throb; he knew that was going to be a nasty bruise. Sora's eyes widened when he saw a tombstone sail out of the dust cloud and went directly for him. The boy rolled to the side, but he wasn't quick enough and a part of the projectile hit his arm and the black-haired boy was sure he felt the bone break.

Moka was about to intervene, but stopped when the human shot her a look telling her that he is still in this. The dust cloud began to settle to reveal a widely grinning Sazio, "Your scent may be that of a human, but you still throw a good punch. But I'm done playing around!" He yelled out the last part as his body began to shake uncontrollably. His body grew to about eight feet tall and hardened leather like skin that was situated like armor around the monster's bulging muscles, sharpened teeth and clawed hands. Once the monster was finished with his transformation he began to laugh loudly, "HA HA HA HA HA! Now you're finished!" The mongrel lunged forward and slammed a massive fist into the human.

Sora cried out in pain as he was thrown to the side and began to roll on the ground. He wretched out a mouthful of blood when his back hit a tree. Moka jumped down from her tree and watched closely, waiting for the exact moment that it became clear that the human couldn't go on.

Sazio grinned as he looked at Moka, thinking that she must be coming down to congratulate him. He turned to face the vampire as a lecherous look came to his face.

Sora slowly got to his feet and saw that the monster had his back turned towards him. He picked up a large piece of tombstone and chucked it at the back of the mongrel's head, "Where are you looking, the fight is still going!" The human said as he gave a wide grin at the monster.

"You got to be kidding me…" Sazio growled lightly as he turned around and shot the human boy a cold glare, "I was going to leave you as is, but if you're that desperate I'll give what you what!"

Moka huffed in annoyance as she leaned against the tree, 'Just give up already, you don't have to be so stubborn.' The silver haired vampire thought as she watched the human and mongrel resume their fight.

Sazio went for right hook which the smaller boy ducked under. Sora shot in between the hulking monster's legs and punched the back of his knees and forced him to fall forward with straight kick to the back. The mongrel pushed himself up and threw a hammer fist at the human's head with the intent to smash his head like carboard.

The monkey-tailed boy side stepped the blow and darted around the monster and latched onto his back. Sazio gave a growl of annoyance as he tried to grab the smaller boy, but found that he was out of reach, "Get off me you worm!"

"No!"

A grin formed on the monster's face before he broke into a sprint towards the trees. His new form may have restricted his ability to fight but was much faster in raw speed. As Sazio neared the tree he went to spin so his back would smash into it. As he turned Sora kicked of hard from his back and landed a few meters away from Sazio. A loud crash filled the clearing as he smashed into the tree with enough force to bring it down onto himself.

A few second passed before Sora walked up to the down monster and found that he had knocked himself out, "Guess I win these time, huh?" He asked himself as he turned to face the vampire.

Moka blinked in surprise, here stood a human who against all odds had beaten a monster. True Sazio was nothing more than an outcast, a being with less power than any monster, but he was still a _monster._ Sora shouldn't have been able to beat him. The vampire turned to face Sora as she began to walk up to him, that's when she noticed that Sora was barely standing as it was.

"So, how was that?" Sora asked Moka as he sat down and panted hard. The human found himself without much strength after the fight.

Moka stopped when she was standing above the human, a calculating look on her face, "Used his own size against him, not a bad move." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sora's only reply was his trademarked wide grin as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Was sort of gambling at the end. If he had gotten up after I'm sure I'd be the one out cold."

For a moment, she just looked down at him before she took him by the arm and pulled him up so he was standing. Before Sora could open his mouth to speak but was stunned when Moka pressed her lips to the side of his neck. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt the sensation of the vampire sinking her teeth into his neck and began to drink his blood. It seemed the realization that his blood was being drank that his body began to respond to him once again. When Moka let go of him Sora jumped backwards and slapped a hand where she bit him only to find nothing.

"What," Moka asked as she licked her lips lightly, savoring the taste, "we vampires feed properly, despite what human media shows."

Sora blinked a few times before he spoke, "So I guess I can go now?" He asked her.

The vampire smirked lightly, "Yes you have and I'm not going to stop you from leaving." She said as her eyes narrowed lightly, "But that doesn't mean you will be so lucky next time, Sora." She turned and began to leave before shooting him a glance from over her shoulder, "Don't die, ok?" She asked him.

The human boy nodded, "Sure, Moka." He was almost certain that Moka had a faint blush on her cheeks before she vanished. He shook his head lightly. She is different from before, but there is still some of the Moka he knew in her. The boy turned towards the unconscious monster and began to drag him to the infirmary.

 **Ok, chapter three is done! I hope I didn't make Moka a bit to oc, but I am going to be altering her character a bit. It's manly duo to the fact that they have met before in middle school, as stated in the story content above, and Sora has proven himself to be a kind and caring person. His actions caused Inner Moka to become affectionate to him, but she still has her vampire pride and is offended that he didn't take her offer.**

 **SimpleSonicFan: Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Guest 1: Going to try and make Sora his own character.**

 **Guest 2: did that for this one!**

 **Raos: Thanks! True Raos was pretty much a Gary Stu he was still better than throwing Gohan or Goten into the mix. That would have made the story uneventful, we know Gohan can obliterate entire plants, even solar systems with ease. He isn't going to have trouble with a few rampaging monsters.**

 **I was going to go for a goku-like attuited for Sora, but decided to mix a bit of Gohan and Vidal for him.**

 **No problem on the review, I welcome true criticism!**

 **Power levels.**

 **Sazio (true form): 98**

 **Sora (after battle) 3**


End file.
